What When Wrong?
by MiMOOSE92
Summary: They broke up. Nothing will heal the friendship but who says time can't. It's a race against time for a girl who's willing to risk everything just for them to return home...safe! Please Read. The story is better then the summary I promise.
1. What Happened?

* * *

Hi HWayre here, Thanks to every-one who had read my other stories I promise to update them as soon as possible but here is any-other of story.Don't forget to Reveiw Please **

* * *

**

**I**t had been six years since Harry and his friends graduated and since then they haven't seen each other. Personally they had never been happier. On the last day they had a massive argument and it ended so badly that the three broke up and went their own way while every-one else stood rooted in their tracks ,staring at the spot where the once believed Golden Friendship was shattered. It had happened so fast it was amazing. Their final words to each other still rang through the ears of the surrounding teachers and students. Even Remus was shocked. He had always looked at Hermione Ganger (a woman version of himself) Ronald Weasley (A wild wacky version of Sirius Black) and finally Harry Potter (A younger version of James Potter). He always thought that no matter what their friendship would last forever but now it was only a figment of the unchangeable past. Since then ,they had out done them-selves with what they achieved since that graduation night brake up. Hermione Ganger was now engaged to a French Quidditch Seeker and was a famous healer at the wizardry hospital in France. Ron Weasley was a famous Keeper on the Spanish Quidditch and usually he saw Hermione when he had to play France, but he had never spoke her : just held his head high and engaged him-selves in a conversation with a fellow player. Harry Potter ,on the other hand, became Minister of Magic after Fudge was driven out of the office after Sirius was proven innocent during Harry's seventh year. Also Harry offered Remus a job as vice executive to the Minister ,and he was more then happy to accept.

Dumbledor was still headmaster at Hogwarts School at he had become the longest ever headmaster to remain at Hogwarts. Oh and also Peter Pettigrew is now spending life-sentence in Azkaban after being caught by Snape nosing around at a Order meeting and later Sirius name was cleared. This was one of the many reasons Fudge was driven out the head office ,he was now working at Zonko's Joke Shop. The wizardry world was now living in peace and happiness because in Harry's sixth year ,he killed Voldemort after he killed Luna Lovegood. Thanks to the Wesley's Twins ,the Weasley had become the second richest wizardry family in Britain because after Lucius was sent to Azkaban his family lost every-thing and Draco had to leave Hogwarts in sixth year to start working. Now ,after much begging, Draco was working in the department of muggle artefacts while Arthur was now retired and was at home spending time with his family and grandchildren. That's right …grandchildren!

Fred Weasley married Angelina Johnson and they had two children a boy and girl who turned out to be twins by the names of Clara and David Weasley who were born on 21st May 2012. George Weasley married Katie Bell and she was 8 mouths pregnant and they already had a baby girl Hayley Weasley who was born on the 19th May 2012 and the unborn child was a girl and was due on the 24th April 2013. Percy had died in a battle but had joined the dark side so to the Wesley's he never existed. Ginny was engaged to Dean Thomas and their wedding was due to take part on the 31st June at Hogwarts School. Fred and George still owned WWW and it was the No. 1 Joke Shop. Angelina, Katie and Alice were Chasers on the England team and Alice was married to the Keeper Oliver Wood who was Captain of the team. Ginny and Dean worked at Hogwarts as Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers they had been working there since Ginny graduated. The job was never jinked it was just who was chosen for the position.

Yes every-thing was fine and every-one was happy but for some-one until the three choosen ones to lead us all out of darkness forever are reunited every-thing will be limited and she is about the reach out into the outside world and bring them home but now it seems easy but oh how wrong she is. For unknown to her there is a new world is about to open up to her and unleash it's power for nothing in this world will never ever be easy But she is going to risk it all for the power of an everlasting friendship is the stroughest power ever. This jorney will test her heart, mind ,witt and most impotantly her life sacrfise.This jorney will take her and you to places you could never imagen but yet if she wins this battle of life ,time and of corse friendship then the war is over...Will she win in time.

It's a race against time but the answers lie in her heart but she had to unlock the secret first...?

* * *

There's the first chapter Please reveiw! 


	2. Second chance

Here's the second chapter hope you enjoy! Please Read and Reveiw!

* * *

It was 21st July ,when our story begins. Harry Potter ,the Minister Of Magic, stood in his all-round glass office, looking out over the world below. Every-one was now living in a care-free environment thanks to the defect of Lord Voldydork by Harry. He sighed as he returned to his leather black chair at his deck and sat down ,hands supporting his head. It had been seven years ago to this day , he met Voldemort for the last time and since that faithful day, today had been known as Harry Potter Day. He had never been so happy: Voldemort was dead :he was married to the beautiful Cho Chang Potter (who was seeker for England) and had two wonderful children Lilyanna and Jamez Potter.

Lilyanna had brilliant green eyes and long straight black hair, which fall down the centre of her back. Jamez ,on the other hand, had inherited 'THE HAIR!' He looked like his farther in every-single way but his eyes were his mother's. This year the Potter children would be turning five in September ( Lilyanna -2nd and Jamez -24th ) He sighed again ,while looking at a photo which was taken at Lilyanna's 4th birthday party. Jamez was trying to pinch some of the cake but mum caught him and he got a good telling off. Harry laughed at the memory ,but it quickly changed to a different memory. A nightmare but yet one of the best moments of his life.

Flashback

Harry was staying at Hogwarts for the summer holiday ,and he was preparing to turn 'Sweet 16'. All is friends were there and even the teachers decided to pay a visit. Back then he was still friends with Hermione and Ron ,sharing all the good times together: getting into trouble, running from danger, all of it. Sadly it didn't last forever as they hoped!

Harry was up in the Owlery ,looking out on the lake ,watching as the squid jumped out the water and dived back in a matter of seconds. The sun was shinning brightly over the water and Harry could see Hagrid ,the gamekeeper, over by the lake talking to Albus Dumbledor and every second ,Harry could make out twinkle in his eye shine bright at every word of Hagrid's. Harry was about to stand up when he heard two-pairs of feet heading his distance. He was going to reach for his wand when he recognised them :It was Hermione and Ron hand-in-hand. They had been dating since the beginning of the summer holidays. Harry was happy for them because Cho was current girlfriend and lately she had been joining in on the adventures the Gryffindor Trio ,as they were known as.

"Harry ,there you are ,we've been looking for you every-way, Madam Hooch just challenged us to a broomstick race " said Ron ,wicking at Hermione, who returned it.

"Sure. Sounds good…I….I'll be down in a moment (This part he said very quickly)"

Harry returned to staring out the window.

Hermione and Ron were about to walk away when Hermione noticed tears in Harry's eyes. She know some-thing was on his mind ,so unleashing her hand from Ron's ,she walked back over to Harry and embraced him in a loving hug.

"Harry ,what's wrong ,you haven't been your-self lately you know you can tell us any-thing!"

Harry sighed ,some-thing was on his mind…

"It's just since Voldemort attack Privet Drive ,I know I hated the Dursleys and everything, but it's been hard to get over. Every-one important to me are dieing around me and I can't do any-thing about it. Next thing that is going to happen is that he will come after you and Ron an…and I can't stand the thought of that happening if either of you got hurt ,what will I have to live for? Nothing!"

Hermione was shocked at his words but tighten her grip on Harry and Ron had heard his words and had joined in on the friendship hug.

"Harry, I speck for both of us when I say this…your our best friend and we don't care what happens to us just as long as your safe ,that's all that matters. But lets not talk about this now ,lets head down Hooch will be wondering what had happened us and will come looking for us ,thinking we got lost." replied Hermione ,standing and leading a hand to help Harry to his feet. "But I just hope for one thing more then any-thing…"

"TO STAY FRIENDS FOREVER" They said at the same time but stopped and bust out laughing. Ron had to lean against the wall for support….

End of Flashback

"Stay friends forever, yeh right like that could happen."

Harry banged his fist on his deck as a knock sounded on his office door.

"Come in"

A red-haired girl step in. She had hazel brown eyes and had freckles all over her face. It was Ginny Thomas, Dean's wife.

"Hi Harry, can I talk to you about some-thing if you're not to busy?"

"No No .Come in Ginny I was just remembering some of the times I spent was Hermione and Ron."

Harry quickly turned his back on Ginny and cried softly.

"You miss them don't you ? Why don't you go out and find them ? I bet they miss you just as much if not more."

"NO!" "IT'S OVER!"

"But if you could would you give them a second chance?"

"Why ,do you want to…."

Harry turned back round to face her to find her gone.

"…Know?"

Harry stood up and walked to his window and once again looked out over the streets below to find the street crumbed with witches and wizards. _I wonder why Ginny wanted to know if I had the chance would I give them a second chance ,our friendship a second chance ?_

* * *

There's the second chapter Please Reveiw! 


	3. Meeting

_**Chapter 3:- Meeting**_

When Ginny returned home from her visit to the Minister she crashed out over the sofa just as Dean walked in through the door: arms full of pieces of parchment and a leather bidder full of notes ,timetables and Merlin knows what else. When he saw Ginny lying down on the sofa eyes closed ,he creped quietly into kitchen when…

"Hey Dean ,how was the students?"

Dean didn't see it coming and bumped into the closed door which lead to the kitchen and fell back dropping the paper all over the floor and fell on his backside startled.

For a few moments he didn't say or do anything just sit there like a squashed lemon.

"Hey Gin did I wake you?"

"Don't change the subject and no you didn't I just been to see Harry and I went straight through no appointment line so needed." replied Ginny helping Dean to pick up the paper . "So now you answer my question ,which was ,before you ask, how was the students?"

Dean didn't say anything but grin like a manic .There was one piece of paper left and they both went for it and brushed hands in the process. Looking into each other eyes, Dean began to lean in and Ginny was doing the same ,then their lips met. The kiss was warm and full of love and passion ,but when the door bell went they broke apart gasping for air. Dean leaded his forehead on hers once they were stood up and whispered "What do I have to do to spend just 5 minutes with you?"

Ginny giggled and blushed before going into the hall and answer the door, but when she did she was surprise to see non other Harry standing at her door.

"Harry what are you doing here?"

"Ginny who is it?" cried Deans voice from the kitchen.

Grinning Ginny answered "It's Christmas singers."

Harry laughed at her words and so did Ginny.

"I can't stay long I was just wondering what you meant earlier? That if I had the chance to give my friendship a second chance would I?"

Ginny sighed. "Harry for seven years you haven't spoken and …oh it doesn't matter… I was just wondering that's all."

Harry nodded and disappeared without a word back to his office. Ginny closed the door heaved a sigh before returned to the living room the find Dean sitting on the sofa with cups of hot coco .She sat down and was handed the cup. After taking a refreshing swill of the chocolate she placed the cup on the table and snuggled up the Dean. He follow suit and placed a comforting arm around his wife and embraced her in a loving hug, which either of them wanted to brake.

:Meanwhile in Spain: (a/n I don't know any Spanish so it's all in English)

"And their off. It's Johnson with the quaffle heading towards Weasley and ohhh nice bulger work done by Smith and it's Lemo with the quaffle heading to the goalpost and oh yes ,nice and easy he puts it away that's 10-0 to Spain and Johnson's got the quaffle again petting down the pitch and Weasley blokes it and throws it down the pitch. Ashthrow catches it and ohhh the keepers down and a clear shot…."

"…We've got a good game here with Spain leading 290-20, wait is that the snitch? This is going to be close and France scores . It's neck to neck and yes Spain are through the semi-finals in World Cup with the final score as 440-30. This has been Frank White and signing off at Spain's grand Quidditch stadium .Have a safe journey home and Good night!"

Once the Spanish had done a victories lap around the field, they headed to the changing rooms. When inside they burst into chatter…

"Did you see the look on Oliver Wood's face when Ameii caught the snitch and from what I heard he's engaged to a healer. Don't know her name?" asked John Smith a beater grinning.

"Her name is Hermione Jane Ganger, she graduated from Hogwarts seven years ago with the highest marks in history." replied Ron from the corner while he pulled of his muddy Quidditch robes which muffled his voice. "She was once best friends with the Famous English Minister of Magic Harry Potter."

The room when quite at this. "How do you now so much about her ,it's not like you know her, or do you?" questioned David Ashthrow a chaser, closing his locker and leaning against it while raising a eyebrow at Ron.

"I went to school with her and **was **friends with her until seventh year when we had a argument and I haven't spoke to her since nor Harry but to tell you the truth we haven't been better. Bookworm know-it-all bitch!" Ron answered slamming his locker door shut, grabbing his bag with his Quidditch gear inside ,he exited the locker room into the blazing sun-light ,leaving a stunned team behind. He sighed at the thought of Hermione and Harry. He admitted he did miss them ,but what they were was in the past and there was no turning back now ,their friendship was history and he planned on keeping it that way. Ron swung his bag onto his shoulder and gazed at the sun in the clear blue sky above. Over the years since the argument he had changed a lot. He was a few inches taller and had a great body which his girl fans adorned . Ron walked further into the sun light only to be swapped by screaming fans begging for autographs and photos. He simply pushed pasted them and continued walking in deep thought but didn't realised that he dumped into someone until he heard a scream which he recognised.

Looking to his left he saw a brown haired beauty drenched in water.

"I am so sorry ,here let me help you up."

Ron held out a hand which the girl wilily accepting at once.

"It's ok I wasn't looking where I was going so my fault really." said the girl ringing her hair of water and quickly performed a quite drying spell on her. Looking up she jumped back in fright. "YOU, OF ALL THE PEOPLE HERE IT HAD TO BE YOU TO PUSH ME IN THE WATER RONALD WEASLEY. HOW DARE YOU!" And with that she pushed pasted him ,which resulted in Ron falling into the water, and ran to meet Oliver before he (Ron) realised who she was.

* * *

Please Reveiw! 


	4. The Beginning

Before I get onto this chapter. I'd like to thank every-one who has reviewed this story but I'll like to especially like to thank Griffin who has read and reviewed this fic and has given me the courage to put real feeling and just that extra bit more effect into this fic, because I really can't write stories all I do is try and Griffin had noticed that and has helped me sooo much. So thank you Griffin again and this chapter is dedicated to you! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - The Beginning**_

Hermione Granger was in a fowl mood for the rest of the day after that little encounter with Ron. Bring back the memories that's what he did. Hermione waited outside for Oliver to come out, second later he did: he Quidditch bag on his shoulder along with his broomstick. He walked over to her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Hey Beautiful. How are you this bright and sunny day?" he asked as he lead her away from the pitch and into the local muggle town.

Hermione bit her lip wondering if she should tell him about her bumping into Ron earlier. She decided against it. "I'm fine thanks, it feels really weird seeing Weasley playing again without Potter at his side. Other then that, I'm fine. How about we get something to eat."

Oliver laughed at Hermione's quick change of subject. If there was something he had learnt when he purposed to her, was not to mention Harry or Ron around her, thought he still didn't understand why she didn't get on with them anymore, because when he was at Hogwarts, those three were inspirable. Now this? He nodded at the idea of food. Quidditch always built up an appetite. Finally they found a cute little café that other looked the village green. They sat down at the table nearest the window, a lady who couldn't be older then 20 walked over.

"What can I get you dears?" she asked looking Oliver over.

Hermione wasn't to happy that someone was eyeing her future husband up so she quickly ordered a Prawn Cocktail for the both of them and two vanilla milkshakes. The lady quickly noted it and left. Oliver watched her walk away before looking at Hermione raising an eyebrow. She just shrugged. They laughed. Just then the café door burst open and in ran Ginny. She looked round and saw Hermione and Oliver. She rushed over.

"Hermione I am so glad to have found you. I know you hate him but you have to come back to England now. It's Harry."

She wasn't able to say anything else because by the looks of Hermione, she was ready to exposed.

"What's could possibly be so wrong that you had to come and find me. Our friendship was over seven years ago. I have moved on. Your brother has moved on and so has Potter. So why could he needed my help? She didn't get an answer instead a newspaper was thrown into her hands, and Ginny whispered one thing before leaving.

"Friends or not, he needs you…He asked for you…"

Hermione was speechless, she watched Ginny leave with tears in her eyes. Hermione looked at the paper infrout of her and was shocked at what she read. "Oliver listen to this"

**Is This The End?**

**Harry Potter finally met his maker when he was rushed into St. Mango's. Is the end for the hero that brought the world out of darkness or is this just the beginning? Writes Jonathan Pressman. **

**24-year-old Harry Potter was yesterday rushed into hospital after he had a heart-arc brake-down . Healers have no idea of what could have caused this, but whatever it is, all we know this that it is eating quickly at his life. When he arrived all we heard him say was "Bring them to me. Bring them back. I made the mistake and it cost me my friendship with them. Please bring them here…" Who ever he was talking about, still is under mystery until best friend Ginny Thomas (aka Ginny Weasley) rushed out seconds later muttering that she would bring them here. **

**People have been saying that the brake-down was caused after a mention of ex-best friends Hermione Granger (see pg.3 for details on what happened to her) and Ronald Weasley (see pg.6 for details on him). If Mr Potter was talking about these two people then we can only hope that he will pull through this and his friends will be reunited once more as the Golden Trio they had been so well known for during their Hogwarts years.**

Hermione stopped reading. She didn't say anything, words failed her. Oliver was looking at her asking if she was going to go back. Hermione looked at him and nodded. She grabbed her coat off the back of the chair and rushed out the door, Oliver close at her heels. With a swish of her wand ,they both disappeared with a single 'POP'.

* * *

Please Review. Sorry I haven't uploaded for awhile. Been very busy with writing own book homework and tests. Will try to update more now I have more free time on my hands…Thanks HWayre xx 


End file.
